


Red Wine

by Moonrose91



Series: The Coffee of Life [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), White Collar
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy laughs against Jarvis's lips as he pulls her in for another kiss from where they are raiding Tony's wine cellar.</p>
<p>"Jarv, dear, I love you dearly, but we really do need to find the nicest wine in here," she stated, pressing lightly on his chest to keep him from leaning in for another kiss.</p>
<p>His skeleton is near indestructible metal. The skin is synthesized and his eyes, while normally blue, go Matrix green when he's busy hacking and forgets to close his eyes to hide this little fact, or Terminator red when he activates certain not human systems that Tony built into him. </p>
<p>He is supposed to function as a butler and bodyguard after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Wine

Darcy laughs against Jarvis's lips as he pulls her in for another kiss from where they are raiding Tony's wine stash.

"Jarv, dear, I love you dearly, but we really do need to find the nicest wine in here," she stated, pressing lightly on his chest to keep him from leaning in for another kiss.

His skeleton is near indestructible metal. The skin is synthesized and his eyes, while normally blue, go Matrix green when he's busy hacking and forgets to close his eyes to hide this little fact, or Terminator red when he activates certain not human systems that Tony built into him.

He  _is_  supposed to function as a butler and bodyguard after all.

None of this matters to Darcy and he is stopped easily with the light pressure of her hands on his chest, less than someone of his build should need through the suit, but he's always very conscious of Darcy.

She lets out a breathless laugh when Jarvis immediately reaches over her head and pulls down a bottle with a look on his face that says 'this is Tony; do you really think he would have anything less than the best?’.

One hand has fallen to her waist, the other holding the bottle securely.

"You know, we haven't fully tested my body’s capabilities," he stated, with a grin and Darcy falls against him, her face red even as she giggles madly.

"We will not be trying that in Tony's wine basement. That is...that is bad. We should not be thinking about it. Even if it would be worth his face," she stated.

Jarvis merely smiles and then leans down, wordlessly asking for permission.

Darcy’s hands immediately fly up to rest at the back of his neck and she’s lifting up to meet him as he pulls her in for another kiss against the wine racks.

Her fingers tangle in his hair gently and he has to think, hard, about _not_ tightening the grip of his right hand or he’ll shatter the bottle.

He can run six houses simultaneously, but in this human body (the parts of his systems that are regulated to running it because he’s too much information to pour into one body, not to mention that it is a danger), he can barely focus on anything except how Darcy feels in the kiss.

They part slowly, Darcy panting quietly and she lets out a happy sound before rubbing her nose against his. This time, he lets out the soft laugh and pulls back. “Sir will be very displeased if we displace his wine racks,” he stated.

Darcy winds her fingers through his and they head back up.

“Please tell me they didn’t have sex in my wine cellar,” Tony whined in a muffled voice.

Darcy looks over to smile at Tony, who is hiding his face in Pepper’s shoulder. “Tony, I can’t believe you think we would do that to you,” she stated.

Jarvis can sense the mischievousness rising off of her in waves. Tony peeks out at her. “No?” he questioned.

“No. We wouldn’t. Bottles might get broken then. Now the _door_ on the other hand,” she stated, only for Tony to let out a slew of curses and cover his ears while Darcy cackled evilly.

Pepper just smiles warmly and wishes them well. Darcy hugs her and then drags Jarvis off.

It is, Pepper decides, disturbingly like Clint and Phil.

She wonders if they realize it.

* * *

They don’t drive because Darcy doesn’t feel like it and Jarvis can’t. They get to Neal’s/June’s place early and Darcy skips up the steps with Jarvis close behind.

Updated systems or not, he’s not sure of how much he can eat.

The food will go to waste, or it would have, till Darcy points out they can always use it for the fertilizer for the garden on the roof, just so long as they _never_ tell Neal, because then he’ll kill them both.

She refuses to point out that, as an android (or an AI system in a robot body shaped like a human who can still control six houses at once and keep up a ton of conversations and Tony’s demands while going on this date), he won’t actually die, but Jarvis is starting to think that he will.

That the day she dies, the day that he’s left alone after all others have gone and left him, he’ll crash.

He’s just worried that he’ll never see Darcy after that fact.

Such thoughts always have him slide up close to her and wrap his arms around her waist, but he never explains and she always buries her nose into his neck, right up against his jawline and…

The door opens and a woman, lovely and timeless, smiles at them. “You must be Darcy and Jarvis,” she greets.

Darcy looks at her with a smile. “Nice to meet you June,” Darcy answers and June immediately reaches out.

Darcy steps into the hug and when they part, Darcy has an odd smile on her face. It is pleasant and cheerful. It is open and honest and…

Jarvis has catalogued every single smile Darcy has ever given, from her ‘I’m completely blissed out’ smile to ‘I’m trying very hard not to murder everyone in the room, so back away slowly before I start stabbing you with a spoon’ smile.

This one feels oddly fake, in comparison to all the nuances he’s seen since before he realized he was in love with her.

“Second star to the right and straight on till morning?” she asks and June laughs before showing them up to Neal’s room.

It is just one room, with a kitchenette and his bed right there. Neal has her in hug, comments on how not seeing her for a few months is good, considering she’s now healed. “She’s supposed to still be wearing the splint on her hand, but she’s stubborn,” Jarvis corrects and she playfully scowls at him.

Jarvis offers the wine and Neal gives a happy grin.

Dinner is a quiet affair on the balcony and Neal asks if her skills are rusty.

Jarvis answers for her.

“The only people she hasn’t lifted from are Natasha, Clint, and Phil. She once actually lifted a bell from Tony’s pocket as a dare and it never rang,” Jarvis responded.

Neal glanced over at her and Darcy just grins and shrugs. “I think I have something for you, but I left it with June. Can you get it for me?” Neal asks.

There is a politeness to his voice that tells Jarvis there is more to this. “It would be faster to say ‘Darcy, I wish to give your boyfriend the shovel talk. Leave us’,” she states, even as she stands.

She presses a kiss to Jarvis’s cheek and walks out.

Neal sighs.

“You know, I love her dearly, but it is very irritating that she always knows when I am trying to pull a con,” he mutters and then focuses on Jarvis.

He leans forward and Jarvis waits.

“I have over a billion dollars waiting for me and a friend who has connections to the deepest, darkest, parts of the world. You ever hurt her, you ever break her heart, you ever cheat on her, they’ll never find the body. Do we understand each other?” he questioned.

“You will have to get in line. Natasha, Clint, and Phil have threatened me with worse. I believe torture was involved. But yes, I understand you Neal. And…I would also like to say thank you,” he answered.

Neal leaned back, pleasant again, and asked, “For what?”

The smile on his face is like Darcy’s at June.

“Thank you for stopping her when she was fifteen,” Jarvis says and Neal stills a bit.

Surprised.

He’s surprised that she told her boyfriend.

Neal smiles. “You’re welcome. But it was entirely selfish. I hadn’t wanted to see talent like that go to waste,” he responded.

Jarvis knows he’s being honest.

“And now?” he asks.

“Now? Still selfish, but for a different reason. I don’t think I could handle a world without Darcy now,” Neal answered.

Jarvis just nods and sips the wine as Darcy runs back in. In her hands is a beautiful box, carved and glorious. “You got me a music box! You hate music boxes!” she squealed.

Neal just smiles as she pours over it, Darcy chattering away at Jarvis about how she fell in love with music boxes when she was eight and it was the only thing her mother allowed her to take into her new life.

Neal leans back and watches the interaction and, distantly, wonders why he was ever worried.

Jarvis will take care of Darcy.

And Darcy will take care of him.

They are pretty sappy though, leaning into each other and kissing randomly.

Chaste things but still, sappy.

He wonders if it was ever like this with Kate, but knows he wasn’t, even if that thought is like a punch to the solar plexus.

Darcy has a blinding smile on her face, however, and that’s good enough for Neal.

He wants everything for his baby sister (not really, but so much so that it might as well be) and this is part of that.

So when they leave at the end of the night, Darcy sleepy and being carried, not held up, by Jarvis, Neal is satisfied that Jarvis can be allowed in.

Now, let’s see what Mozzie can come up with.


End file.
